The pain I feel
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: Prussia is done with the pain "Why am I still hear"? he is now a shell of who he was. the things he did to stay on top. the pain all he felt now comes back to mind. what his brother did to him, the death of someone he deeply cared for, and what he thinks now. but he may find a friend in this mess or may be something more?
1. Why me?

I hate that they can walk over me.

I hate that they think I'm just a man with a big ego.

For what I am they think me a fool.

But I now know that I am what I am.

I am alone in this world for fate made it so.

Even with one's who care about me.

Who love me or

love to hate me.

Even then I feel the pain of being alone.

I hide my true self away.

for the one's I care about may leave and

hate me for it.

I feel no pain at time's.

I don't cry at sad things.

I laugh at other's pain.

I have dark mind at time's.

But...

I care and fight to help the one's I care for.

Even in the end I get there pain.

It's always there makeing my thought's of dark and light mix.

Light win's most of the time.

But the dark is still there.

It just's sits there and grow's and the pain grow's.

I have all way's been alone.

And now I know that I must try harder to win this fight as I have before in all these war's I have been in with france,austria, and the world.

I am prussia or was now I am a man with a fake name for my true one is not mine any more.

I am a loner I always was but for a time I had one who knew my pain had dark act's put on them but I out lived him as all of my king's.

I miss you old man.

And I am sorry that I let it get like this but you know damanding family is.

How was I to watch him go to war alone.

For I am all alone to in this world to.

Now a day's if you call war on to a country.

Your all alone in that.

But what of england or america.

there where...no there still like I was.

But it still came to be.

I was not the one but there hate came to me.

For I was about order and my army was one of the best.

But why my brother was the blade use in this I was the hilt and that damn austrian was just cuting at air.

And my people pay the worst price there land there home's yes my history is in the books but I'm now just a name in a history book if you ask a kid now of days what's prussia? they say what's that a city some where?

So old man I ask of you why?

Why am I still here?


	2. Who are you?

I am just a face in the crowd.

No one know's I'm alive they don't care.

I just want someone to talk to.

To care about me.

..

..

To love me and tell me I matter.

But no one see's me I am invisable to the world.

My brother and papa don't care about me.

He calls me his little brother when I'm his big brother.

Papa gave me to england for better land when he was done with me and my people.

I still belong to england.

And I hate it.

Why must I be so alone none know my pain I just need some one to care about me.

I am canada and no one knows who I am

Not my little brother

Not my papa

Not england

I am forever alone in my little world.

I wish for a friend someone who knows my pain.

I ask why I an all alone in this world.

I just wish for a friend.


	3. Raise the walls

_Prussia and canada are a like in more way's then one._

_They feel the same pain of being alone._

* * *

Prussia was small when he was born. A backwater kingdom with poor land and little hope of being anything. But with his king Frederick the great of Prussia thing started to change Prussia got stronger and his land grow even more powerful with the old man at the helm.

And he was the first to care about gilbert as a person not just a plot of land.

He was the first to make gilbert feel like he was human.

But humans don't live for long prussia knew this well.

The first time he shed a tear.

Was at the death of his only friend the one who knew his pain.

After that prussia cut himself of from the world.

The walls he put up.

Stayed up even now.

there still there.

And no one can take them down.

Not his brother.

Or his friends.

behind that wall.

Is the real me that died with him.

With Frederick on that day

* * *

**I will be taking a rest for a bit to do some brainstorming. I have no idea's in mind for this story but I'm working on that.**

**Oh one more thing I will be posting some most stuff to ****just a bit of history-prussia**** just some things on Germany.**


	4. I need some idea's

** I need some help with some stuff for Canada. I don't know all that much on Canadian history,I love that country to bits but...**

**Hear in US we don't learn that much on the topic. I need some help on a person that matt was close to like how Prussia was with Frederick. so if you know a historical figure that did a lot of things for Canada like claim more land or help it through a rough patch in history I would appreciate it!**

**So just PM me or leave it in the reviews, thank you~**

***thePrussianCross* **


End file.
